<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Soul by Kurisuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083196">Healing Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta'>Kurisuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Haruno Sakura, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Naruto crossover, Protective Haruno Sakura, Strong Haruno Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is dying of pneumonia, so Sebastian seeks out a doctor in Sakura Haruno. He offers her the lives of her dying friends in exchange for her services as a doctor. But it won't be so easy, as he is attracted to her soul!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You mean they both are going to die?” Sakura said.</p><p>“That is what I said.” Sebastian said, offering her tea and sitting at the bargaining table.</p><p>“That can’t happen.” Sakura said. “What does it take to save them?”</p><p>“I want to make a deal.” Sebastian smiled a demon’s smile at her. “Your a healer. I could use you to protect my Young Master. I have many skills, but healing is not one of them. He is currently suffering from pneumonia. If he dies without his revenge fulfilled, I don’t get my prize.”</p><p>Ugh. Revenge. Not this again.</p><p>“You don’t want my soul?” Sakura said sarcastically.</p><p>“No just your services.” Sebastian said. “You save my Young Master, I restore your friends to life. So, deal?”</p><p>Sakura held out her hand to shake.</p><p>Sebastian pulled her in close, and kissed her. “Very nice, young medic. Perhaps I should take your soul.”</p><p>“Cha!” Sakura drove him off with a punch. “Too little too late, demon scum!”</p><p>Sebastian rubbed his chin and stood up. “Too bad.”</p><p>He gestured to the portal. “Shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura knelt over the scarcely breathing boy. It was asthma, she knew that much. His lungs were damaged.</p><p>The chakra flow through them was interrupted, that was what was causing the difficulty breathing.</p><p>Sakura concentrated, and healed the breathing in his lungs. She pushed harder, even as his breathing evened and deepened into sleep.</p><p>Sakura slumped in a chair that hadn’t been there before.</p><p>“My apologies, Sakura.” Sebastian said. “I was worried you might find yourself exhausted after your ordeal.”</p><p>He was standing there with a tray for her. It had sandwiches and water on it.</p><p>Sakura took and ate and drank, replenishing her chakra, not caring about manners in her haste.</p><p>Sebastian laughed. “It seemed my guess was correct.”</p><p>Sakura finished and smiled up at him. “Is our deal done?”</p><p>“Oh no.” Sebastian’s smile widened. “I think I shall keep you for a while.”</p><p>“You tricked me!” Sakura growled. “Cha!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>